In filled and sealed packages a head-space is provided which is filled with a gas which generally contains oxygen. If the packages are filled with products which are susceptible to oxygen, i.e. which consists of or contain components able to react with oxygen changing the properties or the character of the product, it is important for the contents of the packages to be subjected to the oxygen present in said gas filled space to the least possible extent. In particular, in the case of packages containing dry products susceptible to oxygen, for example, coffee, spices, pharmaceutical preparations in the form of powders or tablets, etc. the ratio between the volume of said head-space (and consequently the amount of oxygen) and the product is often relatively great. Thus, in such cases it is especially desirable to provide a means by which the amount of oxygen present in said head-space can be reduced or eliminated in a simple way which does not interfere with the products contained in the packages. Such means will, of course, also react with oxygen entering the head-space after the package has been sealed, for example, if the package is opened and resealed, or if the package is manufactured of a material which is permeable to oxygen, for example, plastic or paper/cardboard.
An object of the invention is to provide a composition which can be placed into operative association with the head-space of a sealed package so that the product contained in the package will not be affected by the presence of oxygen in the head-space.
In accordance with the invention the composition is effective to reduce or eliminate oxygen present in said head-space. In further accordance with the invention, the composition is placed in a permeable cover, such as a net, a bag or the like, which is included in the package. Especially, the composition is introduced in said gas filled space, i.e. as a rule said head space.